1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a mobile terminal search service, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a mobile terminal search service that provide avatar or location information of mobile terminals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent developments in mobile communication systems have enabled individuals to communicate via voice or video and to generate and utilize voice or image data using their mobile terminals. In addition, Location-Based Service (LBS) is used to locate mobile terminals.
Meanwhile, personal matching/dating services have recently been provided with the goal of enabling users to discover their ideal match using a mobile terminal, and such services have utilized avatars.
However, such conventional mobile terminal search services or matching services merely provide an alarm when service users come within a predetermined proximity of one another. Accordingly, service users are less likely to connect with one another and quality of service is low.